Thirty Days
by MidnightWriter99
Summary: A selection of drabbles for a 30DWC. 20. tremble
1. back at the beginning

******30 Days of Writing - 01 - beginning  
**

The transition is almost seamless.

One moment there's the fire of a reaper dreadnought, the shock-wave of an explosion coming towards her and the next it's gone and she's somewhere else.

_"__Commander what're you doing here!" Ashley practically screamed at her as she was pulled to her feet and dragged quickly towards the ship, the rest of the team finishing off the advancing geth._

_"__We have the time" Shepard said, more to herself than to any of them. She had planned, she had calculated - she would get it right this time._

_They all hit the cargo bay doors, Shepard yelling to their near frantic pilot to go._

_There's no time to register what happens as the nuke detonates and engulfs the base, taking the SR-1 with it._

Most times it's accidental. A strategy gone wrong, a risk miscalculated, an unexpected variable she just can't get around (at least the first time). Occasionally she pulls the trigger, or walks into a battle she know she won't win.

_The bodies of her friends are long cold before before she even tries to find the strength to move. Removing her hand from where it was interlaced with his three fingered one, she looks down at him, at the others that had joined her and promises to see them again soon._

_Only then does she remove her pistol from its holster._

Those times, it's on purpose.

No matter what, Shepard finds herself in the same walk through the CIC, everything perfect - just as she remembered it.

She takes her place beside Nihlus, listening to Joker ready the ship for their approach to the relay and swears that this time, this time she'll get it right.

That's where she finds herself.

Every single time.

Back at the beginning.


	2. kitchen blues

******30 Days of Writing - 02 - **accusation

_Again_, Kaidan thought to himself. Vega had done it _again_. He quickly finished preparing his own meal, leaving Liara to deal with it this time.

Although, there was always room for a lesson in not putting things in places there shouldn't be.

He quickly grabbed one particular item from the mess counter with his free hand as he walked past, the younger marine now thoroughly distracted by Liara drilling the reasons _why_ there were signs on the fridges into him again.

"Garrus." Kaidan said, the turian at the table in front of him looking up from his datapad and not missing a beat as the biotic threw the utensil to him, quickly catching it and removed it from sight as he realized the other mans intent.

"And how are you this fine, _early_ morning." Garrus asked, mandibles flicking in what he what he very well knew was amusement as Liara made her exit back to her quarters and James registered that something was missing.

"A little tired." He admitted, taking a long sip of his coffee.

Garrus nodded in agreement in front of him. "It feels like we're in a constant state of that these days." He commented.

"Hey major," Vega called from behind him. "You seen my-"

"-just grab some of the quick stuff." Another familiar voice joined the mess, walking straight past them and to the source of caffeine on the ship. "We have to be gone in an hour, no later." Shepard said to him as she filled her mug, a small grin on her face as Vega's search continued.

"I know - but it was right here!" He said, scanning the area once more as she walked over to them at the table, or more specifically Garrus, leaning in close and speaking to him quietly - eyes darting back towards the kitchen a few times before she very discreetly took the item from his possession and walked out of the mess without so much as another word as the lieutenant continued to rummage through a cupboard.

They mildly consoled him on his lack of eggs that morning.

Later, the look on James's face when he found _his_ spatula suspended from a metal beam in the cargo bay was enough to have Cortez laughing for hours.

"EDI!" He'd exclaimed to the AI. "Who the hell put that up there?"

"My software is not designed to detect kitchenware, lieutenant." She'd replied.

James still isn't sure if she was joking or not.


	3. one shot

**30 Days of Writing - 03 - restless  
**

"No, Vakarian."

The panel in front of her finally disengaged, an overly exaggerated sigh coming over her comms.

"Come on, let your long-suffering, boyfriend -"

"Oh, you _will_ be suffering if you keep this up." She cut him off, pressing her back against the closest wall and scoping out the next area. "The whole purpose of this is stealth."

"I've been sitting here watching the same rotation for twenty minutes," he said. "I'm more than certain I can get them all in one shot."

"Fine." Shepard finally conceded, looking up to where he was perched above her area. "Do it." She said, crouching down and pulling up the camera feed in front of her on her omni-tool.

Not a minute went by before she heard the shot go off, watching the three cerberus troopers hit the floor, their mech knocked out by the electrical overload that'd resulted from the bullet hitting its final mark.

The simulation began to dissolve around her, giving her the signal to return to the entrance. "You're going to be smug as hell for a week aren't you?" She asked, grinning as she heard a chuckle from the previously silent turian.

"Me, Shepard? _Never_."


	4. turian dramatics

**30 Days of Writing - 04 - snowflake  
**

Shepard was almost mesmerized, not only was there _actual_ snow outside, it was a god damn hazard there was so much. The icy wind had already begun to penetrate her suit just walking from the airlock to security, but it wasn't exactly a foreign feeling - space was damn cold too.

She pulled her eyes away from the hanger in the distance and to Garrus who was the next one to be cleared through security, giving him a grin as he joined her.

"Aren't you just loving the bureaucratic process here, Garrus?" She teased, a grin plastered on her face as his brow plates raised in clear displeasure at her. "I thought so."

"I love it about as much as I love the cold." Garrus said.

"What, no snow related fun in your life Vakarian?"

"I've never been anywhere with actual snow," Garrus explained, "I enjoyed the holographic snow the humans had around on the Citadel, one of your holidays I think?" She nodded at him in response before he continued, "it looked nice and didn't lower the tempreature."

"Apparently it's a part of the experience," Shepard said, "I was talking to Kaidan about it earlier - being all planetside in his upbringing. "

Garrus shook his head. "Even barring the evolutionary standpoint, I'm glad I never lived in a place with weather like this," he said, "it's so… miserable."

Shepards lips pursed together as she thought for a moment on their predicament. "I think we need nicer scenery and less blizzard to enjoy it."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's cold - like death."

"Maybe you just need -" Shepard started, grinning again as she changed her mind. "No, that's too easy."

"What's too easy?" Garrus asked, now talking to her back as she walked forward to meet Liara. "Commander?"

"Nothing."

"_Shepard_."


	5. in the dust

**30 Days of Writing - 05 - haze  
**

Shepard _almost_ understood the appeal of the Minagen X3 now. More than one crate had been shot either near her, or right in her damn face, causing it to explode in a cloud of dark red dust and leaving her little time to move from cover to cover before she inhaled a lethal amount.

The boost to her biotics had been incredible. She'd just had to think about some of the things she'd wanted to do and she had been doing it even before her hands had moved to send the attack.

But now she was feeling less than stellar.

"This is it." She said, pulling up her omni-tool to mine the ship notification from the datapad. Sh quickly forwarded a copy to Tali, her mind felt like it was in a constant state of awake, but not quite awake from the Minagen. It was decidedly frustrating.

"You feeling alright, Shepard?" Tali asked, as she received the data, or more so wondering _why _she'd received it.

"Not overly, check it for me."

The quarian went to work doing a quick once over, Shepard feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder a moment later.

"You inhaled a fair bit of that." He said, the air of concern in his voice poorly masked.

"I also drank some rather undiluted poison that one time too," Shepard reminded him, that had been an embarrassing day in Afterlife, "and It only knocked me out for twenty minutes."

"Well, let's hope that immunity covers…" The rest of Garrus' words were drowned out as she felt her head spin, her hand moved to grasp his own on her shoulder. The next moments blurred as Garrus quickly moved her, Tali disappearing from her sight before she double over and she heaved up the contents on her stomach onto the warehouse floor, Garrus making sure she stayed on her feet, arm across her chest piece supporting her weight.

"I'm good." She said after a few moments, taking a few deep breaths in. The turian pulling her back up and letting her go once she was right on her feet.

"Better?" Tali asked from her left.

"So much better." She grinned, only the remnants of the cloudy feeling remaining. "Lets go get our Justicar." The two of them nodding at her as they went to make their way back out of the warehouse.

"Nice catch Garrus." Tali said, nudging the turians side.

He just shrugged in response. "You're not _really_ a part of C-Sec until at least one of every race in council space has thrown up on you whilst on duty."

They would have thought he was joking if it wasn't for the complete lack of usual sarcasm in his voice.


	6. someplace like hell

**30 Days of Writing - 06 - flame  
**

The one thing Nyreen always appreciated about Afterlife was that it wasn't misleading. You would assume from its namesake, the holographic fires lining the entrance, that you were indeed descending into a place that resembled a kind of hell.

And it certainly felt that way some of the time to her.

Lips were trailing down her neck distracting Nyreen from her work between the asaris legs.

"Aria," she moaned, the asaris hands on her waist and pulling her closer. The buildup between them was always so... intense. Biotics like flames, the heat washing over them, through them - but with none of the pain (if it was done right).

Quite fitting for where they were, really.

She made the asari cry out her name as she continued working her fingers around in the places she knew would elicit the best response, circling gently around her clit while the others stroked down her folds.

A hand caught Nyreens arm, bringing her to a stop. Aria grinned up at her, eyes darkening before the turian was engulfed in a wave of pleasure feeling the tingling of biotics from her fingertips all the way to the building heat between her legs.

Although Nyreen had often thought in recent times that if she believed in a firey afterlife, this might not be so bad.


	7. a few suggestions

**30 Days of Writing - 07 - formal**

"I was thinking." Ashley glanced to her side, Kaidan was leaning against her workbench, carefully making sure his arm didn't knock any of the pieces she was working with.

"You were thinking?" Ashley echoed. "I'm surprised you didn't unintentionally create a singularity on the crew deck using that much brain power."

"_Hilarious_." Kaidan said, still giving her a small grin in return for her teasing. "What if we went and did something off the ship next time we get some shore leave on the Citadel."

"A dress, heels, no guns strapped to my legs." Ashley pondered.

"Nothing but formalwear and a proper regulation breaking date." He said. "Maybe a gun or two just in case."

A silence fell between the two for a moment before Ashley spoke again.

"What about a hike somewhere?" She said, thinking for a moment. "Nice deserted planet with sweeping hills as far as you can see."

"Or a beach?" Kaidan suggested.

Ashley stopped then, head tipped to the side as she smiled at him. "A beach." She said. "Now _that _sounds good."


	8. boo

**30 Days of Writing - 08 - companion**

"Come here, baby." Shepard cooed to the little animal crawling over her datapads, letting him crawl into her hands before she lifted him up, scratching the top of his head. "Not on the combat strategies." She said, before putting him back down on the pillow behind her.

Shepard turned back to the data she still had to go through and the day hadn't even started yet, updates from Hackett, the new strats Garrus and Kaidan had been working on, messages from Wrex, rosters**,** mission reports-

"Jane."

"Mm?"

"I'm _begging_ you." Garrus mumbled sleepily from beside her, "remove the hamster."

She chuckled, pushing the covers and datapads off her legs and moved to lean over him. Finally seeing where Boo had settled in for a sleep in Garrus' cowl, nestled right behind his neck. She scooped the little hamster up, giving the turian a quick kiss to the side of his face and taking the hamster back to his home above her desk.

"We'll go do some adventuring around the ship later little guy." Shepard said, rubbing his head once more. "Set you loose in the cargo hold so you can nibble on James everytime he tries to catch you."

Boo looked at her, running around happily in a circle a few times before retiring to his little hidey hole.

Yeah, he knew exactly what she meant.


	9. it's all noise

**30 Days of Writing - 09 - move**

_"__I'm loving the new combat drone."_

_"__Wait until you see what it can really do."_

_"__Cute and deadly? I'm sold."_

_"__Would you ladies like a minute? It's fine, we absolutely have the time."_

So there were three, Thane had been listening carefully to the new comm chatter he patched himself into - they had caused quite the disturbance.

One he could certainly use.

_"__You can bitch when your kill count is higher than mine, Vakarian."_

But they were making a surprising amount of progress for how much they spoke.

_"__I'll program another drone. It'll be blue, useless at close range, and occasionally overload something and explode."_

Thane quickened his pace up the levels of the building, he would most certainly push himself more than he had originally intended if he wanted their unexpected arrival to continue to be at his advantage.

_"__Oh look, Tali. An elevator."_


	10. takeover part I

**30 Days of Writing - 10 - silver**

The structure of the data was complex, but not unfamiliar. EDI hypothesized that Cerberus had used the initial framework from her artificial structure and worked on upgrading it, with more specifics than they had originally intended for her.

Less chance of the unit turning on them, she thought.

The datamine had been too easy at first, and she hadn't been surprised when the firewalls and failsafes had started to block her at every turn. But this AI was… aggressive. Trying to drive EDI out or cripple her at any given opportunity.

For just a moment, one that wouldn't have even been measurable outside of her systems, EDI questioned whether going for a complete purge was necessary. The Eva Core unit was after all, like her.

She quickly reevaluated her processes, the manipulation of her systems becoming clear as she weaved her way in deeper. The Cerberus unit had every intention of annihilating everyone in her path to return to the organization, Eva was still analyzing her options, deciding whether to prioritize a complete takeover of the Normandy and its systems as a higher target objective.

EDI engaged her secondary stage, having previously partitioned off non-critical systems for an extra boost of power, her own override rewriting every piece of data it swept through. Knocking out more non-critical systems of the ship temporarily in the face of more resistance.

Before finally, it stopped -

and EDI opened her eyes.


	11. takeover part II

**30 Days of Writing - ****11**** - prepared**

The lights dip once, and Shepard raises an eyebrow to her companions.

They go a second time and this time it doesn't stop. "EDI?" She said out loud. No response. Shepard calls out again then went straight to her comms. "Joker what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!" the pilot yelled back in her ear. "The AI core is still going nuts and drawing power from our other systems, EDI won't respond at all."

"Is 'nuts' the technical term for it?" Garrus chimed in, in what she suspected was an attempt to lighten the worried looks they're getting from both the crew scattered in the cargo bay, James and the Primarch standing beside them.

Shepard took a deep breath in, exhaled before giving Joker the order to lock down the ship and get the crew on high alert.

She turned to her immediate companions next. "Primarch, James here," she turned to the marine, "is going to take you, and everyone else down here to the port cargo bay. "

"How big of a disaster have we walked into here, Commander?" Victus asked, oh he was going to hate being treated like a politician.

"This is just a precaution." She assured him, nodding to the turian next to her and heading towards the emergency maintenance shafts next Jacks old dwellings at the bottom of the ship.

"So, what did I miss?" Garrus finally asked, following her up into the depths of the ship.

"Just a few bits and pieces."

* * *

The smoke in the core began to dissipate, and EDI finally walked forward, Shepard, Garrus and Liara backed up by a few marines holding a line at the door, weapons drawn.

"EDI?" Shepard asked tentatively. "Talk to me."

She could smell burning. The leftover smell from her own hardware that had been alight not moments ago mixed with what she could assume with relative certainty was the smell of Plavans moon that had drenched them while planetside.

She got to her feet, taking just a moment to stretch her arms out in front of her and take a look from her hands down to her feet, the blue lights of her hardware bouncing off the metal now housing her as the the rest of her core hardware rebooted before stepping out of the smoke.

"Is there a particular topic you'd like to discuss, Shepard?"


	12. let's try this again

**30 Days of Writing - 12 - knowledge**

"Your time is fucking _pitiful_, Williams!"

Ashley gritted her teeth once more, she was beginning to regret her decision to 'broaden her skills'.

Disconnect here, reconnect over there disable that node -

"Oh look," Garrus was at her ear again, "Shepard's dead, you can add that to your body count."

Disable that node, reconnect that node to the other node -

"And now Wrex is dead," Garrus added a moment later, "and the husks are chewing on your Commanders corpse."

She tried not to let the laugh from the Krogan off to their left distract her. "At least make it realistic, turian."

"Wrex was your last line of defence, Williams." The turian reminded her, obnoxiously smug. "Five, four,"

Re-engage, re-engage, re-engage…

"Three, two," he counted, "one. Congratulations you're dead."

And the interface in front of her lit up green and re-engaged. "Fuck!" Ashley swore, collapsing back onto the ground, she had been so damn close that time.

"You're picking this up quick." Tali said, resetting the test for her. "You'll be out hacking Garrus in no time."

"I'll be wanting to hack his face off after this." She mused.

"Distract you, you said." Garrus recalled for her with a grin. "You work better under pressure anyway."

"Garrus just doesn't want to look at the damage to the mako from this morning." Wrex added from his spot, the two women looking to the turian with a questioning tilt of their heads.

"I think Shepard hates me," the turian sighed.

"Is that why husks are chewing on her brains?"

"No, that's because you hack slower than a drunk hanar."

Ashley frowned at him, but looked back to Tali with a renewed determination. "Let's try this again."

_Slower than a drunk hanar_, she'd show him.


	13. shotgun mockery

**30 Days of Writing - 13 - denial**

"What?"

Tali glanced at her two very smug looking friends in front of her, she knew those looks and they only brought one thing with them.

Shepard leant forward, fingers laced together under her chin. "So, Kal'Reegar huh?"

Trouble.

"No." Tali just shook her head. "He's a _just_ a friend."

"'_If you exile her you might as well do the same to me_.'" Garrus chimed in.

_"'__She's done more for this fleet than you assholes ever will!'"_ Shepard said, really engaging in the dramatics this time.

"'_Just call me Tali_.'"

Tali didn't even try to get a word in over Shepards howl of laughter at the high pitch in the turians impression.

She just went to get her shotgun.


	14. blowback

**30 Days of Writing - 14 - wind**

"Tali!" Ashley yelled through gritted teeth, "now would be good." She slammed her back against the door again, the damn husks had followed them straight through the horrific weather outside and of course their door had a manual mechanism.

Goddamn backwater planet.

The quarians hands worked rapidly over the controls, a few beeps emitting from the console before Tali bolted over to her pulling down the huge locking mechanism beside the door - finally sealing them in.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh of relief, pushing off the door, hands resting on her legs as she caught her breath. Tali now letting Shepard's group know their position over the comms, they were running into similar husk related problems.

"Ash," Tali hand a hand on her shoulder now, "you ok?"

She nodded, straightening herself up. "This might be a bit annoying though." She pointed to the wet, windblown mess that was her hair. Her head ached from where one of the overenthusiastic husks had latched on, pulling it out of the tight bun she'd had it in and taking a chunk of hair with it.

"Sometimes I wish I could let my hair flow in the breeze." Ashley could hear the smile in the quarians voice as she mixed in a hint of truth with her joke.

"How has the fact that you have hair under there never come up in conversation?" The marine asked.

"We were probably too busy talking about combat tactics and alcohol." Tali shrugged, "I can try and fix it for you?"

"Go ahead." Ashley tilted her head back. "I can't get a good grip with these." She flicked her gloves, more water darkening the floor they were standing.

Ash heard the quarian fiddle with something for a minute before there were six fingers quickly combing through her hair, gentle but tight pulls taking it out of her hair piece by piece.

"Aaand, done!" Tali said, moving beside Ash as she ran her hand over the braid, a twinge of sadness ran through her as she remembered when it had been her own sisters just playing with her hair, just because they'd been so proud when they'd figured out how it worked.

"You'll need to wash the husk out properly later." Tali commented, nudging her side.

"Thanks for the reminder." Ash grinned, returning the gesture. "Now where the hell is Shepard?"


	15. that is a joke

**30 Days of Writing - 15 - order**

[ Cerberus Emergency Protocol 0 -_ Activated._.. ]

[ Accessing Artificial Intelligence Core… ]

[ Accessing Enhanced Defense Intelligence… ]

[ Connection Failed. ]

[ Protocol 0 Disabled. ]

[ New: Extranet Search: "pornography", "fornax", "interspecies"; ]

[ Current Results: 978,498,284,958, 745….. calculating ]

[ Beginning Extraction…. ]

[ Compression == null, Upload Commencing… ]

[ Redirect To: Cerberus Server 1042, Cerberus Server 1043, Cerberus Server 1044…]

[ Uploading… ]

[ Uploading… ]

[ Uploading… ]

[ Upload Complete: 7,104,483,685,374,685,038,263 bytes transferred. ]

[ Cerberus Protocol: Deleted ]


	16. charge right in

charge right in

**30 Days of Writing - 16 - thanks**

The blast sent her flying backwards, the back piece of her armor scraping angrily against the cold floor.

_Fucking_ Cerberus.

The calls of her teammates range out behind her, she tilted her head back getting a look at their position, arms shooting up and not a moment later Garrus and Kaidan were on either side hauling Shepard to her feet.

The second her eyes found the turret that was about to start shooting in their direction Shepard phased right out of their grasp and straight into a biotic charge. Hitting the turret with full force letting her biotics and fists finish it off.

She turned back and grinned at them, and the now empty room, "thanks, boys."

Garrus just shook his head. "You know we could have just -"

"Overloaded it." Kaidan suggested. "Shot it."

"Not throw bodies at it."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Let's go."

"It would have taken, what," Garrus asked Kaidan as they continued into the facility, "twenty-five seconds to strip it from start to explode?"

"Fifteen with the two of us, I suspect."

"We could get that down to ten."

"Depends, what specs are you running?"

It was only then that Shepard _wished_ some more troopers would appear.


	17. up high

**30 Days of Writing - 17 - look**

He'd been left alone, standing at the glass window that looked down into the lab. Only starting to realise just how long he'd been standing there when his legs started to ache.

_"__That's her?" he'd asked, "how am I even meant to know that's her?"_

_The figure on the table was, Joker didn't really know how to describe it. The top half of her face was covered over, tubes protruding from her mouth and chest, what he could see what still…. raw, like someone had only half put her back together._

_"__I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Miranda had replied. "If you want further confirmation, just ask Liara T'Soni. She was the one who helped us recover her."_

Then she'd left, telling him to think it over and that there were comm terminals available if he wanted one.

Joker finally stepped back, turning and finding a seat behind him. A familiar click of heels against the cold white floors echoing behind him.

"I'll do it," he said, "paperwork and all."

Miranda walked in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, lips quirking into a smile. "We'll have you back in the air in no time."


	18. burning sky

**30 Days of Writing - 18 - summer**

She had fallen asleep. Shepard wasn't exactly sure how long for, but the sun beginning to descend on the horizon gave her a good idea - her mother was probably going to kill her.

The ground was still hot under her feet, the weather had been the hottest she could ever remember. The stench of something burning filled the air, she quickened her pace - no one was allowed to start open fires, not in this weather.

She came to the top of the hill, a clear view of the small town coming into view, she stopped ducking behind the nearest tree. Smoke billowed up into the sky, a warm, red glow almost reflecting on the foreign ships flying close to the tops of the buildings.

Shepard pushed herself back up onto her legs, running until her muscles burnt as hot as the ground beneath her feet.


	19. pros of biotics

**30 Days of Writing - 19 - transformation**

Her nose twitched, again. She'd been nothing but constant sniffles since they'd been planetside.

"It's like," Shepard said, "I need to sneeze and I just _can't_, Garrus."

The plates above his eyes raised at her in amusement, "I noticed."

"This is goddamn torture." She groaned, following him out of the elevator, "I think I need to see Chakwa- Chakw -"

Just as Garrus turned back to look at her, the loud sneeze sent her flying backwards in a flash of blue right through the wall that connected the main corridor to the mess, followed up by a bang punctuated with a loud cry of "Ow, fucking _FUCK_!"

"Shepard did you just-" He slowly peaked back around the corner and the laughter hit him as hard as she'd hit the wall, "backwards charge from a sneeze."

"Laugh it up, asshole." Shepard said, but took the hand he offered as she rubbed the back of her head again. "What are the chances Miranda will put my L3 implant back in?"

"Well, I think you'd have a better chance of convincing Wrex to marry you and become queen of the krogan."

She frowned at him, "I don't think that's how it works."

Garrus shrugged, it still didn't change the fact that that was more likely to happen than brain surgery.


	20. shake and break

**30 Days of Writing - 20 - tremble**

The three of them stood almost back to back, waiting on the next wave of Tuchanka's nasty creatures to crawl out from under the earth and through the networks of broken tunnels beneath them.

But there was nothing.

"That's _it_?" Grunt exclaimed, "some varren and a few klixen?"

Then they felt it, the ground moving beneath their feet in a slight tremble, then another and another after that each growing more violent.

Shepard locked eyes with the turian beside her, "it can't be…"

"It might be." He said, Grunt letting out a lot growl at his response.

"Be what?" The krogan asked, growing more displeased with being left out of the loop.

His question was answered within moments when the thresher maw broke from beneath the ground ahead of them, Shepards scream of "_Maw!_" barely reaching their ears as she pushed Grunt into the closest cover to her left with her biotics, throwing the rest of her weight into shoving Garrus into cover with her to the other side, rubble raining down upon them and acid starting to lick at the sides of the ruins they'd placed themselves behind.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Garrus said to her over the screeching of the maw, "but I _really_ wish we had the mako right now."

"We don't need it." She said, the determination in her eyes almost convincing him, "we never did," she knocked him on the shoulder in reassurance before looking over to the second half on her team.

"Hey, Grunt!" Shepard yelled, releasing the Cain from its position on her back. "Ready to kill your first thresher?"

Garrus had never seen such a look of happiness on a korgan until the moment she threw Grunt that gun.


End file.
